In recent years, caller identification (“caller ID”) has become a common-place telephone service offering that provides a receiving party with the identity of the calling party. In one known implementation of caller ID, the calling party is identified by the telephone number associated with the telephone line or calling device used by the calling party. In another implementation, generally referred to as “caller ID deluxe,” an intelligent call processing system is used to determine the name of the subscriber who pays for the telephone service in connection with the calling party's telephone line. In this way, the calling party is identified to the receiving party by name and telephone number. A shortfall to this approach, however, is that any number of people who reside at a particular subscriber premise may be the calling party, not necessarily the subscriber who pays for the service.
One known method used to identify a particular calling party, independent from the originating telephone number or who pays for the telephone service, is “real caller ID.” Real caller ID implements a voice identification system wherein the calling party is prompted for a voice response, which is then stored in a database and compared to previously collected voice templates. In this way, real caller ID is able to uniquely identify a calling party based upon recognition of a voice template. Disadvantageously, this caller identification method requires active participation from the calling party. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of passive caller identification that is capable of detecting the identity of the calling party without active participation from the caller.